the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Unknown "Sanguine" Carver
Sanguine Carver as he is now known is a mentor of the Assassin Brotherhood, he was born into the Templar Order as the descendent of a long line of Barons and Templar knights. His birth name is unknown to all but the surviving members of his family and the highest ranking members of Abstergo Industries, although he has recently revealed it to his lover, Kendra. He is now serving as a mentor, controlling the North and South American sects of the brotherhood. Subject 13 and Abstergo Sanguine was born into this world with the purpose of joining and fighting for the Templars, along with his twin brother Alex. But from his early age, the Carver family and Abstergo industries took notice of a unique property in him. His extraordinary mind, test showed his brain was developed beyond that of a normal human being, for this reason he was handed over to Abstergo to serve as Subject 13. His family separated him from his brother and sent him to abstergo sciences for testing. The goal of subject 13 was to further his brain with the knowledge and skills of the greatest minds throughout history, the process was successful but unsatisfactory for Abstergo, they began using an uninhibited animus, forcing Sanguine to relive death and pain throughout history in several lifetimes. The horror was to much for his brain to bare and his mind began to shut down, killing off his own brain cells. Abstergo refused to allow Subject 13 to die when their project was such a rousing success. Medical developed a medicine to regenerate brain cells at a subtle but constant rate, that way they could continue their research and the brain cells killed in the process would regenerate. This went on for years and Sanguine was left in an animus induced coma. Subject 13s escape and Erudito At the age of 15 Sanguine awoke from his coma, as the experiments were completed and the research a success. Although Abstergo found that they could not stop the process of regeneration they gave up and now allowed Sanguines cells to regenerate, overloading his brain and causing him to go into a psychotic state, eventually breaking him out of the facility keeping him captive and being collected with the help of Erudito. With their help he developed a serum that would kill the brain cells as they regenerated to keep his mind from going through rampancy. Though they are not permanent and he now has to take these medications on a regular basis. Working as an agent of Erudito for years helping the assassins and the public see the secrets of their Templar order, he made a living and even made contact with Desmond miles and the other members of his squad. until the age of seventeen when his cover was unraveling. He took refuge in the Assassins by joining their ranks. Trying to complete his work and give the assassins the same edge that abstergo took from his experiments as subject 13.